In the Closet
by Cyanide666999
Summary: Shirt story about Harry and Draco in a closet. HarryDraco and a surprise!


Long time no stories. I know. I know, shame on me, but I bring along 2 new peeps. My Beta who would like to be known as Hatchi and a sometimes co-writer but more of a nuisance, Muse. (Yes that's what she wants to be called.)

Hatchi: Hellu

Muse: Yo! Cya here would like to apologize for anyone left in the dark on her other story. She's a bit of a…

Hatchi: Blond?

HEY! I am not! I just lost the disk! Anywho, on with the show!..., Okay, story…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Closet

Harry ran threw the corridor trying to find a place to hide. The entire school was in an uproar. Not because of another Death Eater Attack, no the war was long over. But this was much more dangerous: Fred and George. The two had made a surprise visit to see Ginny in the Hospital Wing, who had been hit in the head with a bludger during practice. And had decide to show off there new Jokes. Which was what Harry was currently running from.

Harry finally saw the perfect place, an inconspicuous looking door. Harry quickly opened the door and entered, slamming the door behind him and muttering a looking charm.

"Go find our own spot Potter."

Harry turned around to face the person but was greeted with darkness. He knew who it was with out seeing them. "Bugger off Malfoy. It's dangerous out there." As if to prove a point, there was a loud scream and a thud against the door. "Yes, very unsafe."

"Fine Potter, could you give me some light."

Harry whispered the spell and a dull light filled the room. Draco then turned around and began digging threw the shelf in front of him. Harry could now see he was in a broom closet. A very small broom closet.

Draco let out a sound of triumph as he pulled something off the shelf. When he turned around he had a jar in hand and inside the jar was a small, but bright, green flame.

"Does it have to be green?" Harry was baffled at his own question, but didn't let it show.

"Jeez, Potter, I like green. I look sexy in green. And if you can't appreciate my hand work, than no light for you!"

Harry just stared at Draco. An awkward silence filled the air as Draco and Harry just stared at each other.

"Prick" Draco called to brake the silence

"Bastard."

"Butt munch."

"Puffer" Harry kicked himself mentally. It was know threw out Hogwarts that Draco liked boys, but it was also know Harry was like saloon doors and swung both ways. For you Jennie

"Calling the kettle black. You're terrible on the insults to day, Potter."

"Oh, and you can talk. You called me a butt munch."

"It was unique." Draco brushed invisible dust off his shoulder. "And you can turn your wand off now, turd monkey."

Harry glared at Draco. They were only a foot apart, but he hoped in looked menacing in this light. "Dookie head"

"Fart Face."

"Ferrite!"

"Scar Head!"

"Ass wipe!"

"Hufflepuff!"

The two were standing so close to each other that their noises almost touched. "That was low, Fart Blossom, really low."

"You know what, Draco, sometimes I really hate you. I mean, can't you ever go one day with out insulting me? I mean holly hell! I'm stuck with you in a closet for three min..." Harry's rant was lost on Draco's lips.

Draco smiled. "So, I'm Draco to you."

"I never...Ooh, oops"

"Yeah, Harry, oops." Draco kissed Harry again.

"Ah, so I'm Harry to you."

"Oops," Draco said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up and kiss me."

-------------

Ron rushed down the hall way with Zabian hot on his heals. Closely fallowed by Hermione and Parkinson.

"I swear, if Malfoy has done anything to Harry!" Ron threatened over his shoulder.

"What afraid your boy can't handle himself?"

They reached the closet door and Hermione whispered the counter curse. The door flung open, reveling Harry and Draco in a passionate kiss.

"Meep" was all Ron managed.

The two looked over at their friends.

"Oops!" They echoed.

Draco grinned wildly at Zabian. Ron fallowed his gaze.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ron shouted.

"Well, Weasel. Draco there was kissing Potter."

"I'm dreaming. This is all a nightmare. Soon the spiders will show up. And then Hermione with books and books and books and she'll tell me no Quidditch until I read them all. And then Snape will assign a 200 meter essay on why he's a pretty lady. And then Zabian will..."

Ron was cut off by Zabian's lips meeting his.

"Meep." Ron said before fainting.

"Well, that shut him up." Blasé tuned to Pansy. "You were right the day Draco kissed Potter was the day I kissed Weasel. I'm starving."

With that Blasé took his leave.

With that Blase took his leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's that.

Hatchi: We had a hard time coming up with a title. Sorry.

Muse: You know the Drill. R & R. Sequel is on its way. I always wanted to write a Ron/Blasé story! squeal with joy

Oh shut her up!

Hatchi: holds up duck tape Yeah!

Love, Peace and Monkey Nuts!!


End file.
